


forever is such a stupid and naive concept

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จิ้นนายกลายเป็นฉัน | The Shipper (TV 2020)
Genre: Cynicism, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: "forever," they said;"foolish." i think.
Relationships: Kim Kimhan Dhamrong-rattanaroj/Way Watit Wongwannakij
Kudos: 3





	forever is such a stupid and naive concept

**Author's Note:**

> this is written on way's point of view and how he perceives the world.

“forever,” they said.  
“foolish.” i think.

i don't understand the concept of forever.  
nothing lasts forever.  
literally,  
nothing.

someone's promise.   
someone's company.   
someone's comfort.   
someone's presence. 

your parents,   
your friends,   
your pets,   
your teacher,   
your money,   
your partner.

i have seen people getting their hearts broken by losing things.  
i have seen people losing their minds over someone's leaving.

but again,  
that word is still being said.  
why do you still trust that?

clinging into false hope?  
or refusing to see the world's true colors?

one by one, people left.  
either from my life into immortality or from my thoughts into oblivion.

i tried my best to not giving in into someone's secure yet empty promises from anyone about 'forever'.

and yet,  
i believed you.  
your warm hands,  
your warm presence,  
your warm eyes,  
has warmed my scepticism about life and made me realise,

“maybe, forever with you sounds okay,”

and here i am,  
standing above your grave,  
rethinking about my life choices,  
either to follow you through  
or staying in this hell hole until it is my time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my twitter account @atpsunbright!


End file.
